Manually guided as well as manually pushed lawn mowers or other lawn and garden care implements are frequently provided with a handle that is arranged on the implement in the rear region of the housing. Such handles may be provided as movable components so that, when not in use or during transportation, they can be brought into a position in which the lawn mower or other implement requires less space.
DE-A-35 03 398 shows an elastic bearing arrangement of handgrips of handles for motorized implements guided by two hands. An elastic handgrip handle bearing arrangement is provided that utilizes two axes extending at right angles to each other and is configured by means of four rubber bearings.
A problem is seen in the fact that known manually guided motorized mowing or lawn and garden care implements cause vibrations, and known damping arrangements for their handles require a large number of components.